


The Best Kind of Punishment

by zugzwangxo



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zugzwangxo/pseuds/zugzwangxo
Summary: You find out exactly what Luke thought of all your teasing...





	

“Isn’t it wonderful?” you asked, twirling on the spot again, your skirt flaring out just a little from your knees. “I mean, look at it.”

“Girl, you are working that,” replied Garcia. “I wish I were brave enough or had the legs to show off like that.

“What are you talking about?” exclaimed JJ, brushing off her comment.

“I know, right?” you agreed. “Penelope, I’d kill to see you in something like this.”

“Damn straight,” replied Garcia in her playfully confident tone. “But this is reserved for your eyes only.”

The three of you chuckled together, still standing in the bullpen after what seemed like the longest paper day ever. It was true that you were proud of your newest purchase, treading the line between work appropriate and revealing; but not without cause.

Meanwhile, Spencer hadn’t been able to stop staring from his desk, leaning out every now and then to see you before leaning back and blinking. As he continued to try and work, he heard the girls laughing, causing him to look up again; this time for too long.

“Hey, Reid,” came a voice that made him jump. Spinning round, he looked up at the figure who’d appeared at his desk. Luke had been stood there for a longer moment than he let on but didn’t seem to know what was up with Spencer. “Do you still have the stats on the Palm Springs case?” The off-guard Spencer seemed even more awkward than the usual Spencer, leading Luke to watch as he seemed to have to reboot his wits.

“I er… yeah… I mean…” he started, struggling to string together the sentence. “I’ll um… send them over as soon as I’ve uh…”

“As soon as you find your brain again?” chuckled Alvez. “What’s the matter, Reid?”

“Nothing, I just got distracted…” he started, glancing over his shoulder.

Luke followed his gaze back to the three women standing at the desk near the doorway. JJ, Garcia and Y/N were becoming quite the trio when it came to office mischief and laughter. He took a moment to look carefully at all three of them before turning his attention back to the young doctor.

“Ladies giggling a little loud?” he asked.

“No…,” said Reid, digging through a pile of files on his desk. “New skirt…”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Spencer finally pulled free a thin folder, handing it straight to Luke with a nonchalant look on his face. The bemused agent took it, glaring at Spencer a little and trying to work out what it was that was on his mind.

With a heavy sigh, you slid the key into latch lock, turning it with a heavy click and pushing the door inward. Home, finally. Both shoes flicked vigorously across the hall and thudded into the wall under the coat rack. A trailing hand pulled the door, letting it swing shut on its own.

It wasn’t till you were a few hapless dance steps down the corridor that a horrid truth crept into your mind. Why didn’t you hear the door click? Every agent instinct told you to dive for your phone but you were frozen to the spot. As you spun to face whatever trouble had followed you home, the door finally clicked closed; leaving you alone with whoever had held it. However, the moment your eyes met, a calm fell over you.

“Why would you sneak up on me like that?” you asked, chuckling to yourself.

“Well, I didn’t want anyone seeing me coming here,” he replied. “We’re supposed to be a secret, remember?” Luke’s dark and teasing grin spread across his lips as his hand moved to brush the bristles of his beard. “Though, I see someone was trying to be a little less conspicuous.” You looked down at your skirt, swaying a little to make it move while you smiled devilishly.

“You noticed, huh?”

“Yeah,” he continued. “As did a few others.”

“Well, it wasn’t meant for anyone else, it was meant for you,” you said moving toward him slowly.

“You were trying to tease me?” he asked, his hand sliding up your arm as you drew close enough. “I guess that makes you a bad girl.”

“A bad girl, huh?” you asked in a sultry tone. “And what if I am?”

“Then you’ll need to be punished,” he answered, gripping your wrist suddenly. Before you could say anything, he was leading you down the hallway to your living room with your little legs almost trotting to keep up with his strides.

Once you were in the open space, his hands grabbed your shoulders, turning you to the side so that he could pull up the back of your skirt. The cool air on the soft skin of your cheeks made you blush a little, holding onto his muscular arm with both hands in anticipation. You could feel his hand take hold of your ass cheek, his firm grip almost digging his nails into the flesh until his hand pulled away to strike.

The sharp sting was only a little painful, being more sound than impact, but it still caused you to gasp and bite your lip. You could feel his hand grip the other cheek, preparing to do the same, so you closed your eyes and rested your head on his shoulder. But the sting never came. Instead, he seemed to pull the back of your panties into a tight bunch, almost turning them into a thong so that the next strike caught both cheeks. That one did hurt.

The sting brought a tiny tear to your eye and forced a minor whimper from between your lips, a whimper that Alvez had heard. Without warning, he pulled you across the room again, this time to your desk. Slapping the lid screen of your laptop down so that there was a flat surface, he put a little pressure against your back with his hand. The idea of being bent over your own desk in that skirt sent a buzz of excitement through your skin, wondering just what he might have in mind. Leaning on the laptop was a little uncomfortable, but then you supposed that was part of the point.

All of a sudden, the back of your skirt was pulled up to rest on the small of your back and a set of fingers pulled at the edge of your panties. As they slid down, you opened your legs just a little to help with their journey. With the underwear around your slightly parted ankles, you were very aware of how exposed your rear actually was.

You could hear him moving around behind you as you tensed, in case there was another spank, but it wasn’t a swift palm that met your soft cheeks. A pair of warm, moist lips pressed against your skin, the bristles of his beard scratching lightly at the sensitive area. Two forceful hands took hold of your ankles, pulling them out of your underwear one at a time before pushing them apart. Once you were spread as far as he wanted, the hands slid up the outside of your legs to your hips, his lips still pressed to your ass cheek but moving inward. Finally, the hands gripped at your cheeks and his face moved between the, allowing a hot, wet tongue to slip deep inside.

You couldn’t help but gasp, your back arching with the sudden rush of pleasure. The more he moved his tongue and lips against you, the harder it was to stay quiet. Your hands scratched at the desk, trying to grip something while your knees tried their hardest not to buckle into the desk.

“Fuck, Luke…” you gasped into the lid of your laptop but he was much too busy to hear. While you were distracted by his mouth, his hands had undone his pants. When he finally stood up straight, he planted one hand against your back, keeping you down while the other took hold of his length to guide it against you teasingly.

“You sorry yet?” he asked, pressing his tip against your dripping wet hole but all you could think to do was shake your head. As you’d hoped, it prompted him to push hard and slow as deep as he could go. Once he was deep inside, he leant forward, taking hold of both of your wrists so that he could pull them up behind you. With your arms crossed behind your back, you could push up against him, but you didn’t need to.

Alvez pulled slowly back only to thrust forward sharply with a slap of skin on skin. The thrust had pressed the desk into the tops of your legs but the pain only added to the experience, feeling like he was completely in control of you. Luke transferred the grip on your wrists from two hands to one, freeing the other to move to your hair, pulling your chin up off the desk just in time for another hard, whimper-inducing thrust.

It seemed he’d found the situation he was looking for because he didn’t stop with a single thrust that time, he continued again and again. Luke’s stamina was impressive, to keeping you restrained and keep moving like he was, his every thrust jolting your entire body and making you want to reach out grab at him, or at least to push back against him.

As if the repeated thrusting and plunging of his hard length weren’t bringing you so close to the brink that your legs were shaking, Luke used his grip on your hair to pull you completely up from the desk, his other hand moving from your wrists to slide down your front and pleasure you. He’d pulled you up so far and your head so far back that he was able to lean over you and kiss your forehead before moving to your ear.

“Sorry yet?” he demanded, pounding into you without reprieve.

“Yes,” you cried out, unable to speak any other way. “Yes, yes, fuck, yes…”

With that, he let go of your hair, letting you push back against him as you’d wanted to the entire time. The fingers of his other hand, however, continued to work your clit, circling with every thrust until your entire body tensed from the euphoric rush. Crying out, you shuddered with the intense pleasure of your orgasm, unable to support yourself as you fell against the desk once more. Luke continued for a few moments, allowing you to sustain the sensation as your body writhed out of your own control, but he still wanted his.

Before you could even catch your breath, his hands pulled at your shoulders, pulling you from the desk and spinning you to face him on your knees. It didn’t take any instruction. You knew exactly what he wanted.

Four fingers and a thumb wrapped themselves about the rigid girth of his cock while your tongue flicked against and around his tip before you sank him deep between your lips. You could taste yourself on him, like a sexual flavour, as your mouth and hand worked his entire length. Taking him as deep as you could, you feel his thick end fill up the back of your throat for as long as you could before gagging a little.

“Mmmm, fuck, Y/N,” he gasped, his head rolling back and his hand moving into your hair as he began to roll his hips into your mouth a little.

Slipping him out of your mouth, you pumped his cock hard, wanting him to feel the pleasure, as you had. His breathing and groaning told you that it wouldn’t be long till you got to taste him properly, and you were right. The hand in your hair gripped tightly as you placed your lips around his tip, the thick, hot fluid bursting into your mouth like a foul-tasting treacle, prompting you to swallow it as quickly as you could.

Luke slumped down to his knees beside you, panting and grinning with wordless thanks. As you wiped any last remnants of him from your lips with the back of your hand, you leant against him, feeling his arm wrap around you. All you could do in that moment was enjoy the security and the mild harmonic humming that your body had produced from the release.


End file.
